Shirou Lucifuge
Shirou Lucifuge is the adoptive son of Alexander von Lucifuge-Einzbern and Irisviel von Einzbern. He is also one of the main charaters of the story on wattpad, The Lucifuge Dragon. Appearances Shirou is a young man with short auburn hair and golden-brown colored eyes. He wears the boy’s uniform of Kuoh at college. His normal day or outside of school clothes are a blue and white long sleeve baseball jersey T-shirt and a blue slim straight jean. In missions, battles, or Rating Games, Shirou wears a silver wooden armor, that close to the appearance of the original Siegfried. Personality While being adoptive, Shirou shares all his adoptive parent’s personality and has some of his own. He has great peace, manners, and respect towards others, being the ones, he knows and the ones he doesn’t. He also takes the role on being the older sibling and watches over his younger siblings. He sometimes would cook family dinner with his father when coming back from a mission. During battle, he keeps himself ready and attacks his enemies. He will listen to reason and follows the mission to the lender, but sometimes will act differently and follow his gut. He would take the hit then have someone else take the hit. He also very loyal to his King and watches over them, sometimes cook big dinners for them. History It was showed and told, that Shirou was saved by Alex from a massive fire that destroyed many homes and killed almost everyone that lived there. He was later adoptive and raised to be good man like his adoptive father. After his father had a meeting with the Rookies Four, he and his sister were placed into Seekvaira Agares Peerage and was grateful to work with the Agares Heiress. Power and Abilities Strength: Being Devil and Dragon, Shirou has enough strength to fight any other Sacred Gear users that have Dragon sealed inside. Speed: Shirou had supersonic speed, having lightning bolts by his side. By using Promotion, Shirou can enhance his speed and leave behind afterimages. Demonic Power: Shirou has great amount of magic that surpass Devil Bishop and rivals Devil Queen. By using Promotion, Shirou can further enhance his demonic powers. Tracing/'Projection Magic': From learning from his father, Shirou can reproduce the shape and substance of a sword that was used to fight against Dragon, but any weapon just by the its entire history as well. Objects created with tracing are slightly inferior to the originals because only so much information can be gathered by sight alone, and weapons are degraded by an entire rank. Durability: Shirou has enough defense to withstand Holy Swords or Holy objects for amount of time. By using Promotion, Shirou can further enhance his defenses. Promotion: Being a Pawn, Shirou can use promotion to gain the traits of a Queen, Rook, Knight '''or '''Bishop. Weapon Master: '''While being trained by his father to wield many weapons and used Fafnir’s treasures. Shirou has great mastery over all weapons and overpower his enemies by duel wielding. '''Flight: Being a hybrid and wielder of a Dragon King, Shirou has a pair golden dragon like wings and pair of bat-like wings, being the total of two pairs of wings. Equipment Down Fall Dragon Spear – An Artificial Sacred Gear that was originally created by Azazel, later he worked with Alexander von Lucifuge to developed and improved it. Shirou can contact Fafnir, talking to him and other dragons. The dagger, that can also be used as a regular cutting weapon, can deflect and delete homing attacks directed against its user, much more like Fafnir's signature ability. To summon it, Shirou calls for its name. DELETE – Down Fall Dragon Spear’s signature ability of deflecting and deleting incoming homing attacks, as well as protecting its user from it. Down Fall Dragon Another Armor – The Sacred Gear’s Balance Breaker. It creates a golden dragon armor with purple jewels that covers the wielder’s body, resembling that of''' Scale Mail'. It increases the attack and defense of its wielder and summons a Two-pronged Spear of Light. Downfall Dragon Another Armor.jpg Downfall Dragon Another Armor.gif Gate Of Babylon.gif|Golden Pluto Arc Gate of Babylon.gif Balmung.png GateofBabylonccc.png Gateofbabylon.png '''Golden Pluto Arc' – Also known as 'The wonders of the golden world', is an ability exclusive of its Balance Breaker. In it, Shirou can launch and summon the countless treasures that Fafnir collect through his lifetime and use them as weapons or projectiles. Balmung – A cursed holy dragon slaying blade that Shirou found in Fafnir's treasures. It also possesses the attributes of its origin, the demonic blade Gram, and will change attributes between holy sword and demonic sword depending on who wields it. The blue jewel of the hilt stores and preserves magic energy, releasing and emanates a blue twilight aura. Those have blood of a dragon gain more damage. Facts The upgrade, creation, and making of the Down Fall Dragon Spear belongs to Houki Minami and the character Rei Miyama. Category:BlueDragonEmperor Category:Fanon Male Characters Category:Fanon Devils Category:Fanon Dragons Category:Fanon Sacred Gear user Category:Fanon Demon Swords